


Welcome Back

by omgmybffmegatron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmybffmegatron/pseuds/omgmybffmegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Helex/Tarn  
> NSFW  
> Sticky sex, rough

Tarn stood over the degraded and disfigured corpse of their most recent victim—silent and still, aware of the mech approaching from behind.

“So, you decided to return… I knew you would.”

He lowered his crimson gaze to the body. “We missed you,” he added darkly. From a distance, Helex could see the extent of the damage done by his team, and he had to admit that he missed them as well.

“I was only gone for two days,” he said. “I see you went ahead without me.”

“Well, you know how it is, Helex.”

The larger mech narrowed his gaze. “Of course, Tarn…” He stiffened as his leader finally turned to face him fully. “Let me put it this way, Helex—I missed you.” Tarn stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

“Have I rendered you speechless?”

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours before the masked Decepticon moved away from the smelter. Helex growled out, reaching for Tarn: “We’re not done.”

Before he could speak, Tarn found himself shoved into the ground. Oddly enough, he found the rough treatment… arousing. He gave a muffled grunt and struggled beneath the other mech’s weight; he lifted his lower half in the process, practically giving Helex the okay to grind his pelvic plating into the mech’s aft.

“Helex,” he seethed. “You will stop this.”

“I don’t think you want me to, Tarn.”

His smaller arms held his leader’s hips, keeping him still as one of his larger hands slid between his thighs. Tarn’s interface system already tingled with the stench of spilled energon and charred circuits—Helex’s teasing was just the icing on the cake.

“You want this just as much as I do,” the smelter growled against Tarn’s audio receptors. He then drew his glossa over one of the spires extending from his mask, eliciting a groan from his horny leader.

“Yes~” he whispered.

Tarn retracted his pelvic plating, shivering as the cool air touched his heated valve. It was already seeping lubricant; Helex found it intoxicating as the scent of Tarn’s arousal mingled with that of the bodies scattered around them.

He brought one of his thick fingers to the valve, brushing over the outer nodes before slowly sinking it past the tight ring. Beneath him, Tarn pawed at the ground, legs spreading further; “More…” he purred as the pleasant burning sensation flooded his sensor net. “Your spike, Helex.”

“Yes, sir.” Helex grinned, retracting his own plating. He withdrew his finger, bringing it to his lips to lick at the fluid as he positioned his spike at the mech’s quivering valve. Tarn knew it was going to hurt, but he didn’t care—not at that moment.

The forceful entry had his body surging forward, hands moving quickly to prevent his face hitting the dirt once again. He arched his spinal strut, optics bright with desire as his valve clamped down around the intruding appendage.

Helex took great pleasure in watching his leader squirm as he began to move roughly against him—even more so when Tarn responded vocally: “Yes… Primus, yes…” That wonderfully deep voice was music to his audio receptors.

Tarn soon felt one of the mech’s hands grope at his treads, triggering a warble of delight from his vocalizer. Yes, that’s what Helex wanted to hear~ The smaller mech groaned as the smelter’s spike hit that one sensor node in the back of his valve; causing his body to move on its own, aft pressing back against Helex’s forward thrusts.

“I am… close, Helex…” he whimpered. “Faster~”

Helex couldn’t deny his leader, and happily increased his pace, allowing Tarn to inch ever so closer to his overload. And when it finally hit, the mech clenched his jaw and drove himself deeper; working against the tightening valve, towards his own completion.

Below him, Tarn trembled, swaying slowly against the aftershocks of his overload. Helex released a gust of air, his fans working desperately to cool his overheated systems.

“Heh… On to the next target, eh Tarn?”

“W-Will you be… participating this time?”

“You know I will.”


End file.
